


Wooing

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Stalking, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda has all his files, but the poor boy doesn't know it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotadandere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotadandere).



Hinata frowned as he sipped at his own drink, stirring occasionally with his straw as he mixed the whipped cream with the ice-blended caffeinated drink. He had been staring at the barista for an hour now, and why has he not smiling? Was it even _human_ to smile for that long? He knew the barista personally; of course, he was one of the people who took the same classes as him, exactly the same even.

His name was Komaeda Nagito, he kind of gathered after the white-haired boy introduced himself for the fifth time in Psychology, and he happened to sit behind Hinata in every lesson.

_Awkward, much?_

He looked away immediately, his face flushing red as Komaeda looked up from the counter and sent him a particularly bright smile.

_Jesus Christ, why does he have to smile like that?!_

Hinata exhaled slowly, pinching at the bridge of his nose, willing the red that had covered his face to leave immediately at once. Why was he even blushing anyway?!

He did not notice the grey-eyed boy at all, well, until he walked into his usual café to find out that he was working here. It was not possible for him to had started work before that day, because Hinata frequented the café too often, to the point that the baristas knew what his order was as soon as he stepped foot into the place.

It was just a coincidence that Komaeda happened to start work at his favourite café on the first day of school…

_Right?_

If he was paranoid enough, he could have sworn that the other boy was almost stalking. But that could not be possible! After all, he barely knew that guy and why would he stalk him in the first place?

He was not the best student, in fact he was rather average, and socialised for the sake of making friends and connections. He was not popular either, he just mixed well with every crowd, even the overly-enthusiastic Athlete Club, or the quiet but interesting IT Club, consisting one of his best friends, Chiaki Nanami , as well as her club president, a rather quiet girl named Fujisaki Chihiro.

Over in all, he was a very boring person, to those who knew him on the surface.

Therefore, there was _no_ reason for Komaeda Nagito to stalk him!

* * *

 

 Komaeda sighed fondly as he watched Hinata flush red when he shot him a rather bright smile, before turning to serve his next customer.

He had managed to acquire Hinata’s student files, as well as collect data from Hinata’s unsuspecting friends about the brown-haired boy with a stubborn tuft of hair sticking up.

_Well, there was that one girl from the IT Club, but I wouldn’t let her stop me from wooing Hinata-kun!_

His grin widened as he watched Hinata leave the café, with his frappe unfinished.

_You’ll be mine, Hinata-kun, just wait and see._

Hinata shivered as he felt a chill run up his spine as he passed by the counter, where Komaeda had his eyes closed with a content grin.

He shuffled out of the café as fast as he could without breaking into a run, mumbling under his breath.

Komaeda took the chance to open his eyes and admire the green-eyed boy’s fine ass.

**Author's Note:**

> coffe shop au wrote at starbucks  
> dedicated to my precious 宝贝 lol


End file.
